


醒觉2.0

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	醒觉2.0

起初我只是听到了。  
我太熟悉他的声音了，所以有些事就像命中注定一样，难以避免。而我也没有办法去推测这到底是不是巧合，有什么意义呢？事情突然掉落在你面前，就像猝不及防在拐角撞上一个人，要么伸手接住，要么选择推开。我没有办法推开他，任何一点蛛丝马迹都能引我上钩。那扇门没有关好，我只能听到含含糊糊的呻吟传出来，我隐约看到他跪在沙发上，整个上半身趴在靠背上，半闭着眼睛，面色潮红微微张着嘴。他的腰被一双手握着，那人在背后撞得很快很凶，结实粗壮的大腿拍打着他柔软白嫩的屁股，臀峰都被打红了。然后那个人腰部沉下去，把他紧紧顶在沙发上碾磨，他绷着背剧烈挣扎起来，叫声乱了方寸，两条岔开跪着的腿拼命颤抖着想夹到一起，徒劳半天忽然松劲儿，瘫软地垂下颈子俯在沙发靠背上，一动不动喘息着。  
那人提着裤子推开门时，看到对面靠墙抱手站立的我吓了一跳。看清脸之后笑起来，用不那么流畅的英文跟我打了个招呼。我并不太喜欢西班牙人热情随意的天赋，我也讨厌他带点心照不宣的龌龊态度，这么说肯定有嫉妒的成分在，因为那夜之后，他几乎已经不怎么理我了。  
这也并不意外。尽管那天晚上他一次都没有拒绝过我，做到最后，甚至可以说是热情的，温柔的，主动迎合着；他把头靠在我的肩膀上，揽着我的脖子呻吟，用气音说往右边一点干，那边舒服；西班牙人迟迟不射，按着他折腾得有点久，他就仰面躺着去摸索我的手，抓到后亲昵地安抚地轻咬我的指尖，咬得我心痒难耐，很想把硬物塞进他嘴里，但是不行；我压在他身上抱着他舔吸他温软的胸口时，他把手指插进我的头发里，动作柔顺地几乎带有爱意。这场淫乱又荒唐的床上行为为此有那么一瞬间被净化掉了趁人之危的本质，我也产生了错觉，以为自己取得了他的原谅。  
可我很清楚，他绝不会原谅我。  
他过了一会才出来，表情有些疲倦，这段时间发生的一切都很消耗难熬。他看到了我，也并没什么反应，一手关门，一手慢慢系着衬衣扣子，不太健康的淫秽暧昧气息从他所有裸露出来的皮肤带着肉眼可见的温度直冲向我。我直起身体，张了张口，想说什么。他没给我机会，视若无睹，懒懒散散地走掉了。  
一切都好像没有任何改变。他照常永动机一般不知疲惫工作，情绪平稳，休息的时候偶尔参与大家的聊天，除了跳舞唱歌不太爱讲话，私下的样子迟钝又专注；但他开始偶尔会跟西班牙人一前一后在自由时间消失一会。外国人对心仪床上对象有着十分表层直观的沉迷热情，总是有说不完的甜言蜜语和爱抚，做起来原始生猛，经常把他搞得五迷三道双腿打颤淫词浪语叫个不停，有时候门都来不及关就急切主动的去脱对方裤子。做完两人若无其事各自离开，偶尔他心情好不会拒绝事后温存，默许对方像恋人一般亲吻他柔软丰润的嘴唇。我不嫉妒，可如果仅仅是他的话也就算了。  
被我无意看见那个刚进舞团不久的野小子、那个按辈分还是我学弟的男生抱着他在没有监控的墙角亲热厮磨时，我没有办法再沉默下去了。  
那混蛋年轻气盛，毛毛躁躁的，一直在蹭他，哀求他；他像安抚一条大狗一样亲着学弟的脖子，贴着他的耳朵一边安慰他，一边把手伸进他的裤子里。我不知道他们什么时候搞到一起去的，学弟兴奋地在他脸上没头没脑地乱吻，被他抓着手淫的胯下乱七八糟顶他，头从T恤下摆钻进去埋在他胸前。他被拱得快要站不住，身体被揉得发红，洁白贝齿紧紧咬着下嘴唇不敢出声。学弟紧紧抱着他的腰贴着他的下体射了出来，两个人浑身都是汗，他无力地靠着墙，学弟拉过他黏糊糊的手，迷恋地一根一根舔过去。  
我没办法推测这是不是巧合。没有意义。我也一早清楚自己的秉性，事情到了这一步，他有意或无意的冷淡都不再是借口，更何况，我明明确确告知过他——

人的欲念是无穷尽的。

信任一旦被打碎，我只是一个剥去了伪装的卑劣小人。我没有办法证实并非如此，唯一的退路就是坐实卑劣的罪名。

他恢复意识的时候，我是第一个察觉到的。  
这是一间非常偏僻的休息室。  
他被蒙着眼睛堵住嘴，双手绑了起来。我能感觉到他有那么几秒茫然无措，室内的灯光很足，他跪坐着，以一个胸贴胸的亲密姿势被我抱在怀里。他全身赤裸，白嫩的皮肤因为几个人的揉弄泛着有些透明的红色，整个人温热，轻巧，柔软，散发着淡得让人心软的体香，金色的软发沉静地贴在垂在额前。我把他完整拥入怀中时不由发出一声满足的喟叹，既然无耻能得到快乐这样轻易，人为什么要克制驻足？为什么要道貌岸然强装君子？  
他看不见，也无法发出声音，察觉到自己没穿衣服后，脸上露出慌张惊惧的表情，下意识挣扎起来。可药效除了催情之外最大的副作用就是让人浑身敏感无力，反应迟钝，更何况此刻桎梏住他的不止我一个人。西班牙人在他昏睡着时已经做好的扩张，此时在身后扶着他的腰，慢慢插了进去。  
他被顶得呜咽一声，更加剧烈地挣扎起来，没有着力点的身体只能依靠努力撑起膝盖，抬起臀部的姿势反而更方便身后人的进入，对方整根插到底，满意地用力一撞，将他整个人撞进我怀里，然后仿佛找到了支点般不管不顾地一下一下插了起来。  
他颠簸在我怀里，挣扎无果，咬着丝巾的侧脸到耳后迅速漫起羞恼绝望的红晕，我几乎可以想象到蒙着眼睛的布条下无助哀求的目光，他性子温顺刚烈，相比起示弱更习惯愤怒，不到无能为力走投无路不会露出如此无措的神态。此时莫名其妙被人迷晕绑起来，前面一双手熟练地揉着他软嫩饱满的奶子，后面还被人操着小洞，套着安全套的肉棒进出淋漓挂出黏液，染得他臀缝和大腿根都滑腻不堪，上下一副被狼狈玩弄到可怜的样子。这一定唤起了他某场糟糕的回忆，或者是噩梦；他在这方面远没有自己想象的那么坚韧，岌岌可危在崩溃坠落的边缘。  
我舍不得让他坠落。  
我揉着怀里光裸瑟瑟发抖的身体，偏头吻了一下他的侧脸，低声说：“猜猜现在你身体里的是哪根？”  
他听出了我的声音，僵硬绷紧的身体猛地一颤，好像怔了一下，竟然不再挣扎了。学弟此时爬上了床，挤到了他身后，摸上他的后背，从后面像狗一样嗅舔他的颈后，叫他：“老师。”  
我可怜的宝贝。我从肩膀上悄然晕开的温热潮湿触感中明白，他终于，终于意识到了当下的状况。  
西班牙人一直在专心埋头抽插，此刻渐入状态，阴茎粗涨，顶弄得他几乎跪坐不住。他下面水淋淋的，上面也水淋淋的，眼泪和口水是没有办法控制的，呼吸和呜咽都早已带了潮湿的水汽，呻吟和叫声只能不成形状地从喉咙里溢出来。学弟沿着他修长敏感的脊骨舔出一道水痕，舔得他浑身发颤，忍不住就挺起胸把红润小巧的乳尖送到我嘴里，任由我含在唇舌间疼爱蹂躏，用力一吸，他抓着我肩膀的纤细指节就绷得泛白，仰起头，对我暴露出天鹅一样的颈子和温热淡色的血管。  
他的性器在插弄和爱抚中勃起，顶着我坚硬的小腹，随着动作凌乱地划出前端分泌的黏液。偶尔碰到我同样勃起滚烫的性器，整个人都会瑟缩地往后一退，然后被西班牙人毫不留情地抓着腰用力撞回来。反反复复，这个过程像是把他送上门来贴着我自慰，可没等他积累起足够多取悦自己的快感，先被身后的人牢牢按着射了个透。  
西班牙人射了很久。他被紧紧压在我怀里，脸色潮红，抽泣个不停，脚趾蜷缩在一起，屁股一直在发抖，挪动着想逃开，却无法避免精液深深地被送进他的身体里。西班牙人拔出去的时候，洞口还开着，里面的东西都没有流出来。学弟把他抱起，将瘫软的他放平，然后拉开他的腿，埋头去观察他刚被使用过的地方：“老师，痛吗？”  
他根本没办法应答。他额头汗湿，趴在床上被束缚着双手，一脸失神流着泪在摩挲床单。哪有痛的样子，说是痛苦还差不多，我见过一次他这样，那还是几年前，他还处在没有完全长开的时期，整个人软嘟嘟的青涩清纯，冒着单纯的笨拙娇憨。他那时还会对我撒娇，叫我哥哥，有次去外地演出，我们住一个酒店，我洗完澡去找他想聊点事情，无意撞见了他在自慰——是真的自慰，身体埋在大床里，咬着床单，张着两条光洁白嫩的大腿，像是初次发情的小狗一样难受地蹭着床单，嘴里小声呻吟着。他没有用手，两团浑圆小巧的屁股不时撅起，像是在幻想着被人从后面插入一般孟浪淫荡，却又莫名可怜可爱得让人心口发紧。  
我那时鬼使神差地想，他到底是懵懂无知，还是食髓知味？这具漂亮的身体是独自孤独探索着觉醒，还是被人疼爱灌溉呵护着长大？  
那之后的几年，软幼天真的乖巧悄然成长成绰态艳冶的瑰姿，他变得更加遥远，更加清冷，却愈加温柔，愈发风情。而答案是什么，根本不再重要了。  
我拍拍他屁股，他下意识塌下腰，有些茫然地抬脸寻找。他的脸上已经分不清汗和泪，鬓角几根发丝贴在脸上，凌乱的美丽让人产生可以对他随心所欲的错觉冲动。学弟手伸进那个湿软的洞里揉弄还敏感的肠壁，带出一堆湿淋淋的清液，把手指在他臀瓣上擦干：“老师，你里面流了好多水，好棒。”  
他低头在狼藉的臀瓣上亲了一口，然后双手掰开，埋头舔了上去。他的腰线猛然弓下去，忍受不了地双腿蜷曲挣扎起来，被我和西班牙人左右制住不得动弹，眼泪把布条都冲成了深色，发出可怜的、求饶一般颤抖的呻吟。学弟从那朵脆弱羞怯的花苞舔到会阴处，反复刺激他两腿间最不堪一击的敏感带，又将舌头重新滑进意图闪躲却门户大开、还在自发一夹一夹的嫩穴里，猛烈却温柔地侵犯吸食他身体内部丰沛源源不断的淫水。他的样子看起来像是发烧烧糊涂了，面色酡红得宛如醉酒了一般，快感像过电一样从尾椎漫延到腰际、到脊骨、四肢，他哆嗦着失神了那么几秒，在我们怀抱里一动不动，很快又重新更加剧烈地挣扎起来，同时凄惨地哭泣起来。  
“乖，乖，再忍耐一下。”我亲吻着他湿得一塌糊涂的脸，他控制不住地在哭，身体也抽搐一般蜷缩着，可无论如何都摆脱不了腿间恶意的挑逗，通过舔穴将他一次次送上短暂又猛烈的干性高潮，一波未平一波又起，快感如同海水绵延不断拍打着他的身体，身前的肉棒却无从射精，涨得通红被所有人残忍忽略，甚至包括被快意折磨到意识混乱的他自己。  
“想不想要肉棒插进去？”我疼爱地抚摸他的脸，“想要哪一根？”  
他被关键词吸引了注意力，立刻停下哭泣，抽泣着有些急切地把头摆向我，又摆向另一侧，身后，我们六只手在他身上爱抚探索，他无从索求，无助极了。学弟终于不再舔了，从他腿间抬起了头，他呜咽一声，身体软绵绵倒向一边，头碰到了西班牙人的大腿。他立刻讨好地蹭上去，也根本不关心这是谁，温润急促的喘息带着热气扑到对方直挺挺的性器上。我猜如果没堵住他的嘴，他会回答……随便哪一根。  
接着，他得偿所愿，身体被肉棒撞进去填满，然后迎来了狂风骤雨一般的抽顶。他根本也没有发出声音的机会，无声地就被插射了。他失神淋漓地趴在西班牙人的大腿上，脸上的神情都被纯粹的高潮蛊惑了，媚艳勾人得如同一个只懂得做爱的玩具，只有被不断肏开、不断内射才能唤醒他的知觉，才能得到他的青睐和眼泪。  
我抱起他，把狼狈不堪他抱在怀里，分开他的腿。他任由我摆弄，也任由我亲吻着他的下巴，被迫他仰起头，隔着蒙着眼睛的障碍与我对视。我想象那之下的目光，可我想象不到——我甚至有些怯于知道。“看不到的话，就闭上眼睛。”我哑着嗓子，把自己缓慢地、不容置疑地送入他的身体，“我想你记住我在你身体里的样子。”

那一晚过得很漫长。  
像是掩耳盗铃的夺取他片刻自由一般，我们没有节制地对他持续索取，贪恋不够地探索开发他更多情状，故意用语言刺激他、变着花样折腾他，享受他高潮迭起或哭闹抗拒，温软缠人或意乱情迷。他被拿掉了湿漉漉的口绳，开口却全是淫浪的叫声，呻吟从性感的鼻音到幼小得听起来像在哼哼着撒娇；他被我们摆成各种羞耻的姿势，三人轮番插入，逼迫他分辨猜测，每错一次都要受惩罚。他晕乎乎笨拙着配合，可被插到身下湿了一片也没猜对几次，最后只能瘫软无助地趴着挨操。  
天亮时，他累得昏睡了过去。  
药效随着一夜的体液排出快差不多褪尽了。我们把他清理干净，给他摘掉眼前的阻碍和草草绑着手腕的软绳。我给他后面上了药，把他抱进被子，在他柔软的唇上吻了一下。他温热的呼吸轻轻扫在我的鼻间，乖顺亲密，他阖着的薄薄眼皮红通通的，眼角还挂着一点没干掉的湿润。  
什么都好，恨也好，只要肯给我。就算是无底深渊的厌恶和绝情，我都坦然接受，没有怨言。他终于睁开眼时，我硬着头皮迎上去，准备迎接他看一个陌生的无耻之徒的目光，宣告过去昨日彻底死亡、代表永不宽恕的目光。  
可他只是微微半阖着眼睛看着我，又好像在看浮空某一点，接着疲惫地再次阖上。  
“哥哥。”他忽然低声叫我，声音虚弱地几不可闻。  
我的心脏慌乱失重，沉沉坠空。我靠上去，紧紧抱住他，把头埋进他的胸口。我感觉到他呼吸平稳下去，又再度陷入了沉睡。  
长夜的悔恨与痛却在我的胸膛随着天光逐渐苏醒。

end


End file.
